Take my hand
by Lea Baskerville
Summary: Car tout ce à quoi il avait simplement aspiré, tout ce temps, c'était cette étreinte. Depuis qu'il lui avait tendu la main, depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Il pensait que plus jamais il n'aurait de chance de la saisir. [Drarry, Draco POV]


**Salut à tous!**

**Me voici avec du Drarry comme première fanfiction! Oui, je sais, moi aussi ça m'étonne... C'est un couple que j'ai découvert tout récemment et qui m'a immédiatement inspiré ce petit one-shot que voilà ^^**

**Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais je me suis davantage basée sur les films que j'ai revus récemment. Il est possible que certains passages des livres m'aient échappé pendant mon écriture. Ce one-shot est tiré d'une scène coupée des "Reliques de la mort, partie 2", que vous pouvez retrouver ici: " watch?v=hVgCXoIKMKo" à 5min45, mais regardez-la donc après avoir lu :)**

**Sur ce, j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira. Bonne lecture! ^_^**

* * *

><p>-Harry Potter est mort.<p>

J'entends Ginny hurler dans la foule. L'assemblée proteste avec fureur, niant l'évidence qui se trouve pourtant sous ses yeux. Harry repose au creux des bras de Hagrid, ce dernier déversant des seaux de larmes sur les joues de celui que l'on nommait autrefois le Survivant. Des cris de dévastation fauchent l'air et retentissent dans la cour, s'écrasant sans réponse sur les pavés. Je ne les entends plus. C'est comme si j'étais devenu sourd. Je regarde le corps de mon pire ennemi, ballotté sans un souffle de vie. Ses paupières closes ont scellé l'accès à ses pupilles d'émeraude que j'ai tant détestées. J'ai haï sept ans durant chaque parcelle, chaque atome de cette carcasse qu'est désormais Harry Potter.

Pourtant, je sens une vague brûlante grandir en moi. C'est n'est plus la haine, ni l'aversion que je lui portais. Il me faut sentir la brûlure des larmes dans mon œil grisâtre pour comprendre. Je pense que je les ai retenues, pendant ces longues minutes où nous regardions les Mangemorts s'avancer sur le pont, tel une parade noire, guidés par celui qui a détruit nos vies. Je retiens à grande peine un sanglot qui remonte lentement mais sûrement vers ma gorge, lorsque Voldemort repousse les étudiants en leur intimant le silence. Il réitère sa déclaration, avec une délectation, une joie triomphante qui me donne envie de lui jeter un sort. Mort. Ce mot bat la mesure dans ma tête, de plus en plus vite, à l'instar de mon cœur qui ne parvient pas à décider s'il va briser ma cage thoracique ou s'arrêter pour toujours. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Lui qui a survécu à toutes les épreuves, qui m'a ridiculisé plus d'une fois, il fallait que le jour où ses efforts devaient enfin être récompensés soit finalement son dernier. Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que mes parents m'appellent. Mon père tend la main vers moi, ses traits d'ordinaire fiers et arrogants désormais tirés et anxieux, et ma mère semble sur le point de fondre en larmes. Leurs visages émaciés et blafards ont des allures de têtes de mort. J'hésite un instant à les laisser là, à renoncer à cette vie sans avenir qu'ils me proposent. Mais ma lâcheté reprend le dessus, et je m'avance avec lenteur sous le regard ulcéré des élèves. Le chemin qui sépare les deux groupes me semble interminable. Chacun de mes pas m'éloigne de plus en plus, de l'un comme de l'autre. C'est ainsi que j'ai passé ma vie, bloqué entre deux camps, deux opposés.

Je tourne discrètement les yeux vers le cadavre toujours immobile de Potter, reprenant violemment pied. Je sens les bras grêles du Seigneur des Ténèbres se refermer sur mes épaules, et je retiens à difficilement un frisson et une grimace de dégoût. J'entends à peine ses félicitations. Je repense sans le vouloir à ce premier jour d'école, où j'ai tendu la main à Potter avant qu'il ne devienne mon ennemi mortel. Comment les choses auraient-elles tourné s'il m'avait rendu mon salut ? Le cœur qui s'emballe dans ma poitrine me fait comprendre que j'aurais aimé connaître ce Harry-là. Il serait venu à Serpentard, nous aurions mangé le matin ensemble, fait nos devoirs à la même table. Nous aurions volé en harmonie lors des matchs de Quidditch, essuyé les défaites main dans la main. Il aurait sans doute fini par déteindre sur moi, et m'aurait rendu _gentil_. Car Saint Potter, l'ami des sangs de Bourbe, des Moldus, des traîtres à leur sang, ne peut qu'être aimé de tous. Même ceux qui le détestaient finissaient par l'aimer. Même moi.

Toute ma vie, on m'avait apporté sur un plateau d'argent tout ce que je désirais. Mes caprices étaient parole d'Évangile. Mon statut de sang pur me permettait d'être au dessus des autres et de m'attirer des sympathies avec une facilité déconcertante. Mes amis me suivaient soit par admiration, soit par crainte de représailles. Il étaient mes sous-fifres.

Mais Harry m'avait résisté, et ainsi s'était imposé comme ce dont, sans le savoir, j'avais le plus besoin dans ma vie. Un _rival_. Je le détestais, bien sûr. Je cherchais par tous les moyens à lui faire du mal. Cette poignée de main qu'il m'avait refusée avait inscrit sur son front une cible dont il ne se débarrasserait jamais. Tout était une excuse à le contrarier. Ce désir d'être toujours sur son chemin finissait par m'obséder. Mais lorsque je faisais un pas en avant, il faisait trois pas en arrière. Et je le voyais rire, rire avec ses amis pitoyables, rire pour rien, rire sans moi. Et ma haine grandissait. Ainsi qu'une autre chose sur laquelle il m'était impossible de mettre un nom. Elle a commencé à s'insinuer en moi lorsque je lui ai adressé la parole pour la première fois, avant que ce creux entre nous ne commence à se former. Pourtant, ce sentiment demeurait caché, tout au fond de moi, comme une bête que l'on aurait peur de libérer de sa cage. Un serpent sinueux.

Et j'ai parlé à Dobby. Un jour qu'il était venu faire le ménage dans ma chambre, j'étais assis sur mon lit et je lui ai dit : « Il y a quelqu'un, à l'école... que je... ».

Je n'arrivais même pas à finir ma phrase. Pour m'aider à me remettre sur la voie, l'elfe a amorcé : « Un ami, monsieur ? ». J'ai nié en bloc : « Non ! Je le déteste ! » , et j'ai sentit ce serpent au fond de moi se redresser, la langue fourchue sifflant comme une menace, ses crochets prêts à percer. « Mais tout le monde le trouve tellement... brave, et courageux, et séduisant... » -je n'aurais su dire si je m'incluais dans le « tout le monde ». Dobby restait silencieux, m'écoutant avec attention, malgré les va-et-vient qu'il faisait dans la pièce pour ranger tel livre qui traînait, tel vêtement mal plié. Je continuais : « Et puis il a... les yeux verts les plus... ».

J'étais énervé avant même d'avoir achevé ma phrase. Ou du moins, je supposait que c'était de la colère. Mon visage a viré rouge, je sentais mon sang bouillonner, et l'unique mot qui aurait pu compléter ma déclaration me vint à l'esprit. « Parfaits ». Aussitôt, sans aucune raison, je lui ai dit : « Dobby...

Ne dis rien à papa ».

Et je l'ai détesté encore plus. Et le gouffre qui s'était installé entre nous a commencé à s'agrandir.

Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui sombre de plus en plus dans cette abîme qui s'est ouverte, dans notre relation et dans mon cœur. J'ai fini par m'y jeter au moment où il m'a sauvé, dans la Salle sur Demande. Pourquoi a-t-il fait demi-tour ? Je m'étais évertué à gâcher tout ses moments de bonheur, à voler chaque sourire que sa bouche laissait paraître. Il aurait pu me laisser brûler dans les flammes, comme j'ai brûlé dans ma jalousie pendant sept ans. Mais il m'a sauvé. Et au moment où sa main a saisi la mienne, j'ai compris qu'en réalité, tout ce à quoi j'avais aspiré, c'était cette étreinte. Lorsque l'on se battait, jamais nous n'en sommes venus aux mains. Des duels magiques, oui. Mais une bagarre, jamais. Nous ne nous sommes jamais touché ni l'un ni l'autre. Lorsque l'envie lui était venu de me taillader le visage en cinquième année, son benêt de meilleur ami l'avait retenu. Et lorsque je l'ai frappé dans le Poudlard Express, l'année suivante, j'ai pris soin de lui asséner un coup de pied.

Je sombre de plus en plus, et la mort de Potter m'oblige à plonger davantage, comme une main qui me maintiendrait la tête sous l'eau, pour m'étouffer.

Les doigts de mon père s'enroulant sur mon épaule et ceux de ma mère contre mon visage me font reprendre conscience du moment présent. C'est vrai. Harry Potter est mort. Et je vois Neville s'avancer, dans un dernier espoir pour se montrer brave. Comme si maintenant que le héros a disparu, ses amis pouvaient prendre la relève pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite son discours ridicule sur ces morts qui ne nous quittent jamais, sur la mort d'Harry qui n'aura aucune conséquence sur cette guerre. J'ai envie de lui rire au nez. Personne ne pouvait remplacer Potter. C'était sa mission, son rôle, l'unique but pour lequel il avait vu le jour. « Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ». Et pour mon malheur, Voldemort avait survécu au héros.

Je plonge mes yeux éteints et fatigués dans ceux de ma mère. Malgré la guerre qui se déroule, elle est toujours aussi belle. Bien que la femme d'un Mangemort, elle n'a pas baigné une seule seconde dans ce ridicule affrontement. La seule chose qu'elle avait désiré était de me protéger. Je la vois me sourire, d'un pauvre sourire triste qui pourtant ne tarit pas sa splendeur. Et puis elle se penche sur moi, sa main enserrant la mienne, dans un geste doux -et cette douceur me coupe le souffle, tant j'en ai besoin en cet instant-, et me murmure à l'oreille:

-Tout ira bien, chéri... Ce n'est pas...

La fin de sa phrase retentit à l'unisson avec celle de Neville, qui, le Choixpeau toujours serré entre ses doigts, dégaine une épée sertie de rubis éclatants. Et un instant, j'ai l'espoir qu'ils disent vrai. Un instant, je crois percevoir le ton malicieux de cette phrase, et je sais que ma mère a fait quelque chose. Qu'une fois de plus, l'amour qu'elle me portait a sauvé la situation. Je réalise que...

-Ce n'est pas fini !

Je suis le premier à tourner la tête vers Harry. À le voir s'écrouler sur le sol. À le voir se relever. Mais j'ai déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin qui me sépare de lui, ma baguette collée contre mon torse. Et ma gorge, qui semble se libérer comme après une apnée de cent ans, prononce le nom que j'ai tant hurlé et que je pensais ne plus jamais répéter.

-POTTER !

Je rougis d'entendre que mon cri est si désespéré, comme si une autre personne l'avait prononcé. Mais alors que les spectateurs prennent à peine conscience de ce qu'il se passe, je suis déjà face à lui. Je peux le regarder, le toucher, je n'aurait qu'à tendre la main pour ça. Mais il y a plus urgent, me dis-je. Et cette pensée me paraît ridicule. Comment pourrait-il y avoir quoi que ce soit de plus urgent que de savoir s'il va bien ? Quoi que ce soit de plus important, que _lui_ ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux ahuris, et cela me fait mal de voir qu'il se méfie toujours. Peut-être s'attend-il à ce que je le poignarde, que je le menace. Alors pour la deuxième fois dans cette journée dévastée, je prend sa main, et lui fourre ma baguette entre les doigts, avant de les refermer pour l'obliger à la garder. Pour un peu, je pourrais croire qu'il a été pétrifié. Et je sais que je dois courir, m'enfuir à toutes jambes, car je vais sans doute me faire tirer dessus comme un lapin d'un moment à l'autre. Mais je tiens à ajouter quelque chose, à accompagner mon geste de n'importe quel marque qui pourrait révéler tout ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit pendant sept ans. Mon regard tombe un quart de secondes sur ses lèvres, mais je me ravise. Au lieu de ça, j'ouvre la bouche avec difficulté, prêt à détaler à tout moment, et je lui dis :

-Ne meurs pas. S'il te plaît.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir ses yeux verts s'agrandir davantage -et je sais que le gouffre vient d'être rebouché-, avant de filer. J'enjambe sans me retourner les gravas entassés devant l'entrée. Car si je me retourne, je sens que je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin. Je n'entend que les exclamations émerveillées ou horrifiées des autres sorciers, et le cri de Harry qui retentit :

-_Confringo_ !


End file.
